Baby Winchester
by Allyaneedislove
Summary: Established!Destiel & Established!Sabriel. Two years into Dean and Castiel's relationship, Cas finds he his pregnant. Afraid that Dean will not love him anymore, he seeks help from Gabriel. But will this new addition to the Winchester family unite it or destroy it?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Baby Winchester**

**Author: Allyaneedislove**

**Rating: NC-17 for potty mouths**

**Pairings: Destiel; Sabriel **

**Spoilers: Season 6**

**Warnings: Slash, Mpreg. Don't like don't read.**

**Summary: Established!Destiel & Established!Sabriel. Two years into Dean and Castiel's relationship, Cas finds he his pregnant. Afraid that Dean will not love him anymore, he seeks help from Gabriel. But will this new addition to the Winchester family unite it or destroy it?**

**Girls: Mary-Jo, Samantha Grace, Cassiel Deanna, Gabrielle Samantha, Pamala Ellen**

**Boys: Robert John, Dean Junior**

**Chapter 1**

"Hiya Castiel" Gabriel's over cheery voice rang in Castiel's ears. Gabriel's voice alone makes Castiel wonder if calling his big brother was a mistake.

"Hello Gabriel. I want to confide in you on a secret."

"Let me guess. You're preggo. Should I kick Deano's ass or should I congratulate him." To Cas' silence Gabriel asks, "Wait did you not tell him? Castiel you have to tell him before you start showing. Dean won't take it lightly. Just tell me if Dean is the father."

"Of course Dean is the father Gabriel. I have never been with anyone else ever. And I am going to tell him when the time is right."

"When is that Cas? When the baby is born? He is gonna like it if you go, 'Hey Dean I love you and here is your baby.' You can't do that him Cas, it's not fair."

"Well how do I go about telling him. We just stopped the end of the world. Dean also does not believe that our lives are one to bring a baby into. Granted the baby will be half angel but will it be enough. Besides what if Dean decides he doesn't want me anymore. I don't know if he loves me but I love him and I don't want to lose him Gabriel what do I do?"

Gabriel just pulled his brother into a tight embrace and showered him with brotherly love. "It will be okay Cas. I am here for you and I am sure Sam will be here for you as well. No need to panic Cassie."

"Thank you Gabriel. What are you and Sam planning to do now that the war is over."

"Well I was thinking about asking Sam to marry me. I mean you only live once, well the exception of us. But anyways why the hell not? Let's light this candle. I marry the moose and you and Deano have babies. I see no harm in that."

"Okay when should I tell Dean?"

"How's now?"

"Now? I don't even know what to say. I am not good at social sayings."

Now Castiel just looks like a lost little puppy. "Okay Cas this is what you say. You march straight to Dean and say, 'Dean I am having your baby.' Just like that and he will accept it."

"You make it sound easy."

"It is easy, Castiel. Just have faith in yourself. Now go get your man."

"Okay."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean's lounging on his bed in his crappy motel room watching Dr. Sexy M.D. Even though he has been dating Castiel for two years now he still likes to hide his guilty pleasure from everyone. He feels a rush of wind around him and hears the flutter of wings, signaling Castiel's arrival.

"Hey baby. What's up?" Dean asks kissing Cas lightly on the lips.

"Uh Dean, I need to talk to you. It is of import."

"Alright I'm listening." Dean sat up on his bed as Cas sat next to him. Castiel grabs his hand but refuses to look at Dean in the face. "Cas, baby you're not breaking up with me are you? Please don't leave me."

"Dean I would never leave you. Never. I love you Dean. I love you so much that it pains me to tell you this."

"You love me? Oh God Cas you have no idea how long I have wanted to tell you. I never knew when a good time to tell you was. Baby I love you too."

Cas gently took Dean's hand and put it flat against his belly. Dean looked from his hand to Castiel's eyes searching for the answer. He had many questions but only one stood out at front. "Cas are you pregnant?" Castiel looked at Dean with tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't bear to think what his life would be like if Dean told him he wanted nothing to do with the baby. Or him.

"Yes Dean I am pregnant."

Cas waited for the worst to happen. But Dean never left him. He just kissed him gently while whispering sweet, soothing words into his ear. This is one of the many reasons why Castiel loves Dean Winchester.

"But Dean what are we going to about where to live and stuff. We can't drag a baby across the country and live in motels."

"We can worry about all that later baby. Okay? Good now lets go get some food." Dean kissed Castiel on the lips once more that wasn't too innocent.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please vote on the baby's name if it is a girl. The names are Mary-Jo, Samantha Grace, Cassiel Deanna, Gabrielle Samantha, or Pamala Ellen. For boys, Robert John, Dean Junior, or if you guys can think of one greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 2

"Yeah Sam; Cas and I are going to head up to Bobby's to tell him. We should get there in two days."

_"Dean so you really are going through with this. Do you want Gabriel and I to come too for support. Besides I'm sure Gabriel will just fly us there anyways. Nosy bastard."_

"Sammy that would be awesome. I just can't believe I am going to be a father. I never really saw that as my future. Then again I never saw myself fall in love either. I think this is going to be the best thing in my life. But Sammy I have no idea how to take care of Cas during all this. What do I do?"

_"Dean you need to stop worrying. You're going to be a great father and Cas loves you and I'm proud of you Dean. As for Cas, has he thrown up at all?"_

"Yeah like twice every morning."

_"Alright, that's morning sickness. You need to give him Ginger Ale and crackers to settle his stomach. And make sure he gets plenty of rest. And do not let him have alcohol or medication."_

"Okay. Thanks Sammy. You're the best brother ever. God, I feel like my life right now is one big chick-flick moment."

_"Alright Dean. And thanks I guess. I have to go. Gabriel and I are hunting a ghost. As soon as we finish it we'll head to Bobby's. Bye Dean!"_

"Bye Sammy." Dean hung up the phone. He killed the engine of the impala and headed back into the motel room to finish packing. When he walks into the room, Cas is lying on his back shirtless running his hands on the small bump that now shows he is carrying his child. He just stands in the doorway watching Cas. "Hey baby. Are you ready to leave yet?"

"Hello Dean. I am ready when you are." Cas gets off the bed and puts one of Dean's shirts on and his trenchcoat. Dean thinks Cas looks adorable in his clothes. Cas looks puzzled and tilts his head to the side. "Dean, are you still going to love me when I get fat? I don't want to get fat."

"Of course I'll still love you. I'll always love you baby. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I really mean it Cas." Dean pulls Cas in for a kiss. He holds Cas' hips close as he deepens the kiss slidding his tongue between Cas' lips. Cas grinds down onto Dean and feels his errection poking his hip. "Cas, as much as I would love to, we have to go to Bobby's. We can have plenty of sex when we get there, I promise."

"Fine." Cas pouted. Dean loves it when Cas pouts. Dean leans in one more time to give him a peck. "Let's go Dean."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean and Cas arrive at Bobby's in the afternoon two days later. Dean parks the car and Cas runs out. Cas had been throwing up every few hours today and the driving wasn't helping. Dean rubs soothing circles on the angel's back. "It's okay Cas. Let's get you inside so you can sit and drink some ginger ale."

"Okay." The angel follows Dean up the porch and waits as Dean knocks on the door.

"Just a minute" is heard from the other side of the door. Bobby opens the door and pulls Dean and Cas into a hug. "Hey idjits. Why haven't you called me? It's been a while since you were last here."

"Sorry Bobby. We've been busy. We have some news though."

"Well come in. Are you okay Cas? You don't look good."

"I'm fine, thank you Bobby."

When Dean and Cas sit on the couch, Bobby goes to the kitchen to grab three beers. He offers one to Dean who instantly grabs. But when he offers one to Cas, Dean says no.

"Um okay. What's goin' on. Dean you never refuse beer for you or anyone else."

"Well Bobby, we have exciting news. You want to tell him Cas."

"Tell me what?"

"Bobby, I am pregnant." Cas looks a little scared. Dean squeezes his shoulder giving him comfort. Bobby looks a little dumbfounded.

"Are you sure idjit?" But Bobby can't hide the smile that creeps up onto his face.

"Yeah Bobby, congrats. You're going to be a grandfather. This kid will have the coolest grandfather." Dean smiles at Bobby and Cas offers a small smile of his own.

"And don't forget this kid will have the coolest uncles too." Gabriel's voice cuts in. He and Sam are now standing by the desk.

"Hey Sam," Bobby says. "Gabriel." Bobby wasn't too thrilled about Sam dating Gabriel but he accepted it because it made Sam happy. Also Gabriel was one of the only brothers of Castiel's that anyone liked.

"Hey Bobby. Long time no see huh? But can you believe Dean is going to be a Daddy?"

"No I can't. How far long are you Cas?"

"About one month."

"Any names picked out?"

"None yet. But we will work on."

"What about hunting? You can't hunt Cas while you're pregnant."

"I know, Cas and I are going to stop hunting. It's for the best. I don't want to raise a hunter."

"That's good Dean. I want to stop hunting as well."

"Yeah Deano. I want you to protect my baby bro. Understood?" For as short as Gabriel was, he could scare someone with his serious face. It is probably due to the fact that he was rarely ever serious.

"Understood Gabe." Dean just smiled at Sam rubbing Cas' stomach. He couldn't believe his luck. That he found such a great angel to love and that loves him, and he is starting his own family with said angel.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank all my reviewers for their help. I have put this story on archiveofourown as well so I have taken all comments into consideration. I have chosen the name but I'm not going to tell anyone yet. Here is chapter 3 so enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Dean! I think we should find someplace temporarily permanent until this baby is born! I do not think it is wise if we allow others to see a pregnant man." Cas shouts at Dean. Lately Dean has been wanting to take every hunt that has popped up. It was driving Cas insane. He just wanted alone time with Dean and to stay at one place. Cas doesn't deem it safe to fly while carrying a child. So he has been in the car with Dean almost ten hours of each day.

"Okay Cas. I'll ask Bobby if it is okay to stay at his place for a while. How does that sound?" Dean wraps his arms around Cas and kisses his forehead.

"That sounds okay. Thank you Dean. I love you!"

"I love you too Cas!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later they arrive at Bobby's house. Dean gets out of the car first then runs to the other side to open the door for Castiel. He intertwines their fingers and walk slowly to Bobby's front door. Dean knocks. Bobby opens the door when he sees it's Dean.

"Hey idjits!"

"Hey Bobby! Look Cas and I were wonderin' if we could stay here until Cas gives birth. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is idjit. You and your brother are practically my sons so why the hell would I say no to you?"

"Eh you're right. Thanks a lot Bobby!" Dean envelops Bobby into a hug. Dean has never had so many chick flick moments than he has since Cas told him he was pregnant. I guess preparing to become a father does that to a guy. And love as well.

"Well don't just stand there get movin' in. Hey Cas!"

"Hello Bobby. Thank you for letting us stay here."

"No problem. Hey Cas I have a question for ya. How exactly did you get pregnant?"

"Same as a woman I suppose. I am technically gender-less so I assume that is why. Last time I had sex with Dean, the condom broke."

"Huh! Well I'll be damned. Though I never pictured you as a bottom Cas."

"Oh I usually do, but sometimes Dean 'bottoms' but he doesn't want anyone to know!"

Bobby's response is only loud laughter as he falls over and wipes tears from his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Dean asks as he comes back into the room.

"Dean you bottom?!" More laughter from Bobby as he asks the question.

"Cas you told him?"

"My apologies!"

"I can't wait to tell Gabriel and Sam!" Bobby says through his fit of laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the long wait. Been busy! this chapter is going to focus and explain the aspects of Sam and Gabriel's relationship with a surprising ending!**

Chapter 4

"So Dean-o, I hear you bottom sometimes for dear ol' Cassy!" the short Archangel laughs. Gabriel just popped into the spare room at Bobby's right when Dean got out of the shower. the cool air creating goose bumps on Dean's naked torso. Dean has an infuriated face on while looking down at the short, golden haired angel.

"What do you want asshat?" Dean shouted. Gabriel just laughed at how red Dean's face got. He loved getting under the elder Winchester's skin. It was what he lived for. Well next to Sam that is. Sam was truly the love of his life. He doesn't know what he would do if Sam were to leave him. Sammy consumed all of his time, thoughts, and life now. they have been dating for a little over a year. He knew from the moment he met him when he was playing the role of the janitor all those years ago. Everything about Sam was perfect. His hair, his body, his compassion, his admiration for his brother (I don't really know why!?), and the way he snores, they way he spoons Gabriel when sleeping. Gabriel drinks in everything Sam is and loves every second of it.

"Hellllloooooo? Earth to Gabriel!" Dean waves a hand infront of Gabriel's face. He wonders if it is normal for an angel to get lost in thought. Cas never really has. He has always been focused and alert at what seems like all times.

"Uhhh, yeah! Sorry! Just thinking!" With that Gabriel flew out of the room via angel mojo with a 'Whoosh' through the room. Gabriel land on a cloud in Heaven that he usually goes to when he wants to think. No one else but him knows of his secret hiding spot. He came here to think about all the times he has spent with Sam.

_Flashback_

_"Soooo kiddo? Whadaya wanna do now. I think we should go on a date! Huh! You know you wanna!" Gabriel waggles his eyebrows suggestively to the younger Winchester. He has been wanting to feel those kissable lips against his forever it seems like. The desire has been building up inside of him for way to long. It was going to eventually happen. He knew it. Sam knew it. He knew Sam knew it. Sam knew he knew Sam knew it. Wow that's pretty confusing. Gabriel raked his eyes up the shirtless torso dripping with dropplets of water on Sam Winchester. It truly was a site. The muscular man had a fantastic figure that Gabriel wanted to run his tongue all over the younger Winchester's body. _

_"Why the hell would I go on a date you with!? You have tortured me and my brother since you first met us. Unless that was your sick way of getting my attention. If it is, you better take your sorry ass somewhere else. I don't want you here. You're a no good, killing, human eating Pagan God. For the date I would probably be the main course. I should just kill you now." Sam pulled out a wooden stake from the inside of his coat. He shoved in the stake right where Gabriel's heart is._

_"Listen Sam, that stake won't kill me because I'm not a Pagan God. I only pretended to be." Gabriel pleaded while pulling the stake out of his heart. He threw it onto the ground while Sam just gaped at him. _

_"What the Hell are you. I don't buy it. You have to be a Trickster!" Sam yelled at him._

_"No Sam I'm not. I'm an Angel of the Lord."_

_"Right like you expect me to believe that! Ha! If you are an angel, which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?"_

_"Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel."_

_"Gabriel? The archangel?" Sam said in disbelief! He couldn't believe. He didn't want to believe. How could an Archangel kill just for kicks. Aren't they better than that! For God's sake they should know right from wrong. Was there really no God. Cas talked about how it seems God left Heaven and is letting the world rot. Cas said Raphael claimed that God is dead! As Dean put it "even if there *is* a God, he is either dead, and that's the generous theory ...or, he's up and kicking, and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us. I mean look around you man, the world is in the toilet! We are *literally* at the End of Days here, and he's off somewhere, drinkin' booze out of a coconut! Alright?"_

_"Guilty as charged!" smirked Gabriel. He just had an odd way about him that he could take a serious subject and make a joke out of it. In a lot of ways he reminded Sam of his brother. _

_"Then why the hell have you been killing people and posing as a Pagan god for all these years?"_

_"It was my own personal witness protection. I left Heaven and never looked back. I couldn't take all the fighting. Those are my brothers. Would you like it if you and Dean wanted to kill each other. I highly doubt it."_

_"Look Gabriel, that's going to need some getting used to, I'm sorry your family is screwed up. but you can't take it out on humans. Find another way to deal. I mean look at my family, we are far from perfect."_

_"Well there is another way for me to deal," a mischievous smirk plays on Gabriel's face. Sam is afraid to ask what Gabriel is thinking so he doesn't respond. Just waits for him to finish. _

_"I could deal if you went on a date with me!" Gabriel giggles halfway through that statement. Sam almost fainted. He couldn't believe that Gabriel had been serious about that._

_"If I go on a date with you will you promise not to kill anyone anymore. Please do it for me!" Sam pouted his lips out giving him a cute face he knew not even Gabriel could resist._

_"Okay if I get to kiss that cute pout off your face." Gabriel leans up on his tip-ie toes to kiss the giant moose. As soon as their lips mash together, Sam grabs Gabriel by the waist and neck while Gabriel grabs Sam's shoulders. they kiss is electrifying and exhilarating. Neither Sam nor Gabriel have ever been kissed like this. It felt amazing and breathtaking and overwhelming all at once. They couldn't get enough of each other. The height difference was a little bit of a problem but they seemed to deal with. Sam licked Gabriel's bottom lip begging for entrance into the wet heat of Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel easily let him in battling his tongue against Sam's for domiance. Gabriel pulled at Sam's head to bring them even closer together, causing their teeth to clank. Sam pulled away when the need for oxygen became a problem._

_"Wow...that...was...ama...zing" Sam panted out._

_"Yeah...I...en...joyed that too!" Gabriel smiled up at Sam. Sam returned the smile with a new glint of hope and love in his eyes._

_End of Flashback_

That was the day both Sam and Gabriel fell in love with each other. Gabriel had been such lost in thought he didn't hear his human praying to him. He flew down to the motel room where Sam and Dean were staying at to find Sam sitting at the table with a huge frown on his face.

"What's up kiddo? Why do you look grumpy?" Gabriel asks while he too frowns.

"Gabriel... we need to break up."

"What?" Gabriel is on the verge of tears. The love of his life is breaking up with.

Sam looks down at his hands, his frown deepening. "I said we're done!"

Today is the day Gabriel's happy life ends.

**Why did Sammy break up with Gabriel?! Find out soon! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for your support and reviews! This chapter will be focused on Sammy! But it ties in with Cassy and Dean-o**

Chapter 5

"Alright baby. I'll see you in an hour...yes I will rush. Okay love you bye." Dean snaps his phone shut. He and Sam were currently working on a case about an hour away from Bobby's. Cas had called him yelling franticly about something but wouldn't tell Dean. He just told him to leave Sam and come home alone. Dean guesses something happened that they don't want Sam to know about. "Sammy, that was Cas he needs me home right now cause he's not feeling well. You stay here and finish the case." Dean tells his brother who is sitting at the table engrossed in his laptop.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Yeah I got it. I'll come pick you up when you're done." Dean packs his duffle and walks out the door of the motel. He gets inside his baby, turns her on, and peels out of the parking lot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dean arrives at Bobby's an hour later with Bobby waiting on the porch. Bobby has a morbid look on his face and Dean assumes the worst happened to his lover.

"Bobby what's going on? Is Cas alright?" Dean asks franticly.

"Cas is fine. You need to come inside son." Dean follows Bobby into the house in silence. The sight he sees is probably the most depressing thing he has ever seen.

Gabriel was curled into a tiny ball on Castiel's lap. His face was flushed from what Dean assumed was from crying a lot. His hair was knotted like a bird flew threw it. Gabriel was clutching Cas' pants for dear life. It was honestly the saddest thing and Dean couldn't believe that what he saw was on an Archangel.

"What the hell happened? Did Sam do this. If he did I'm gonna get that little bitch!" Dean yells, face flushing with anger. At that Gabriel starts to cry again.

"Sa-Sa-Sam br-brok-broke up wi-with m-me!" Gabriel wails. It was breaking Dean, Cas, and Bobby's hearts.

"WHY?" Dean shouts.

"He doesn't know Dean. I asked but Sam just did it randomly. There was no motive, no signs the relationship wasn't working, nothing. Damn idjit has no idea what he's giving up!" Bobby grunt while rubbing his beard.

"I'm going to call that little shit and ask him!" Dean leaves the room with his phone in hand.

**Back at the motel**

"Hello Sam!" says the dark, sinister voice.

"Cut the bullshit! I did as you asked now you leave us alone." Sam looks at the figure with hatred burning deep in his hazel eyes.

"Yes you did. But you you have not completed my request. For the Archangel is still at Robert Singer's house. You must make him leave Sam. Make him leave and you will be rewarded."

"Why are you doing this to me. What do you want from me? Huh? Is this just some sick, twisted game that you came up with for your own pleasure?" Sam yells, his face boiling with anger.

"All in good time Sam! All in good time! Goodbye for now. Do as I ask Sam!" the figure leaves with a blink of an eye. Sam realizes he is alone in the motel room. His phone vibrates in his pocket. The screen reads 'Dean'.

"Hey Dean." Sam answers tiredly.

"Don't you 'Hey Dean' me! What the hell did you think you were doing to Gabriel when you broke up with him. He is crying his eyes out Sam. How could you do that to him. He loves you and I know you love him. Why did you do it Sammy? Why?" Dean shouts into the phone. Sam is too tired and too hurt to deal with this right now. He knows he loves Gabriel. He also knows he hurt him, bad. He didn't want to break up with him. But he had to to keep his family safe.

"I don't love him anymore Dean. I just don't! So LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sam shouts though all he wants to do is curl up in a ball and cry.

"NO SAM! YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER TO BOBBY'S NOW AND WE ARE GONNA TALK 'BOUT THIS LIKE ADULTS!" Dean hangs up the phone without waiting for a reply. Sam looks down at his phone and feels his resolve break.

"God I love Gabriel! Why? Why does this always happen to me?" Sam curls on the floor for the first time since the break up and cries his heart out.

**Major cliff hanger! Who is the evil person and why does he want Gabriel gone. What does he want from Sammy? Find out soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N soooooo very sorry for the long awaited update. I have been busy finishing high school! anyways here is the next chapter. I also noticed that half way through this chapter I wrote Sam's part in first person and I have decided that I am going to switch bach and forth.**

Chapter 6

(Sam's POV)

I did not attempt to leave the motel room. I could not face my family. I didn't want to see the pain I have caused all of them. Anything evil always found me and screwed me over. I just wish my life was like a tv show. Nice and easy. But unfortunatly I could not go to my brother for this problem. I couldn't do that to him. My brother is in enough danger as it is. So I lay on my danky motel bed, staring blankly at the wall. Silent, salty tears fall down my face. My eyes are puffy and red, My nose is running, and the heartache is unbearable.

Lilitu. Lilitu is an ancient demon connected with Lilith. She prays on children and killed them, while suducing the fathers of the children. She appears in erotic dreams to the men. She was the desciption of uncleanliness and disease. This demon, this monster would kill everyone I have ever loved and saved from everything that goes bump in the night, if I didn't get rid of Gabriel. She would kill Dean, Cas, the baby, Gabe, Bobby, and me. I don't want that. I love them all too much. The only thing I can do right now is to cut myself off from them.

If only things in my life could go right. Sometimes I wonder what life would have been like if I wasn't born. Perhaps Mom wouldn't have died, Jess and Dad wouldn't have died. Dean would have graduated high school, got married and had children. But then I see the life we had grown into. Dean is going to be a father with the love of his life, Bobby is doing okay, maybe Mom and Dad are together in Heaven. One can only dream. Dean has always said that I deserve to live. No matter what he is always on my side. I seem a bit selfish if I look closely.

Maybe there is a way I could stop Lilitu. I might have to get help. But not from hunters. I swing my legs to the side of my bed and run to the kitchen table. I grab my cellphone and call two people who I KNOW will help me.

_"Well, well, well. Look who's calling me! What's up hot stuff?"_

"Look Meg I don't have time to deal with this right now, okay? I need help! Like now!"

_"What's the matter Sammy? Need some help with what?"_

"It's the demon Lilitu. She wants to kill everyone so she can be the most powerful demon ever."

_"That bitch! Don't worry Sam I'll help. But what do I get in return?"_

"Whatever you want, I don't care! Just hurry and get here. I'm at the Super 8 Mitchell motel in Mitchell, SD."

_"Alright I'll see you soon!"_

With that Meg hangs up. So much for being evil. I think she has a soft side now. Maybe she never really was evil. I have always wondered why and how she died and went to hell. Must have been pretty bad. I dial another familar number.

_"What is it Moose? I'm very busy!"_

"Can it Crowley! Look I need your help! Everyone is in danger so..."

_"And you think I care why?" _Crowley asked nonchalantly.

"Because Crowley, Lilitu will gain a lot of power and she will be the new 'King of Hell' if we don't do something to stop her!"

_"THAT WHORE! I AM THE KING OF HELL!" _Crowley yells into the phone. I hear the dial tone infering that he hung up on me. Jerk!

"Hiya Sam!" I turn around and Meg is standing behind me smirking. Just as I am about to say something, her smirk is gone and is replaced by a scowl. I turn to see what she is looking at. Crowley. "What's he doing here Sam?"

"Look I need both of your help. Please try to get along with each other just long enough to help me. Please?" I look at them both pleadingly. Crowley nods his head and Meg finally agrees. "Okay so what do either of you know about Lilitu?"

"She is a demon, well actually many demons, but only one is left. They worked for Lilith. They appeared to men in erotic dreams while they killed the wives and children of the men. But what does she want with you, moose?" Crowley asks. Meg looks towards me waiting for an answer.

"Look Cas and Dean are having a baby. I think she wants the baby. I need to protect them. She said she knew a spell that will kill angels. So we need to kill her first. I needed to leave Gabriel so she won't go after him."

"Well I haven't seen her in centuries and I doubt Meg has either. So first we need to find her then hill her. You still have that demon murder stick right?" Crowley asks.

I pull Ruby's knife out of the back of my jeans and hold it in air to show them. "If either of you betray me, I will run this knife through your neck. Got it?"

"Yes!" They both say at the same time.

"Okay boys, first thing we should do is move somewhere else. She could have been listening this entire time. We need a good hiding spot." Meg heads to the door. I shrug at Crowley and follow her out the door. She unlocks the doors to a black BMW. I look at her questioningly.

"What? I didn't want to stick out. I mean the Impala is about as inconspious as standing in a spot light in a dark room."

I laugh at what she says. Dean would be pissed. This is the first time in a while that I have genuinaly laughed. Crowley and I climb into the car, setting off on our destination. Going to save my family.

(No one's POV)

Little did Sam, Meg, or Crowley know that an archangel was listening on their conversation. Gabriel sat on the roof top of the motel listening intently, trying to figure out why Sam broke his heart. He knew Sam wouldn't do that unless forced. He got his answer, but he didn't like it. Gabriel was going to do what ever it took to get Sam back. Even if it meant putting his own life in danger.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Dean's POV)

I am in the kitchen grabbing a beer. I know that it is only eleven in the morning but right now I don't care. Sam is a no show and I don't know where Gabriel went. Cas is sleeping still and Bobby is most likely outside doing whatever it is Bobby does. I go sit on the old, worn out thing Bobby calls a couch. I hear Cas wobbling down the stairs. Out of all the drama going on, Cas still brightens my day. He snuggles up to me on the couch. His dark hair tickling my nose. I kiss his forehead. I love these moments with him.

"Morning Cas!"

"Good morning Dean! Something feels funny."

"What feels funny? Is the baby okay? Cas what is it?" I start to panick. What if something goes wrong. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happens to Cas or the baby.

"It's just I feel a whole grace and a half, not just one half." Cas' vibrant blue eyes staring up at me.

"I don't follow? Isn't that a good thing? Like what does that mean?"

"Dean, it means that there are three babies. The baby is only have angel so I would only feel have of my grace inside the child, but I feel myself spreading into three."

"We're having triplets?" Suddenly my world goes black.

(Cas' POV)

After I told Dean that I was having triplets he passed out. That's typical of him. But I wouldn't expect any less. I head to the front door in search for Bobby. I find him checking the mail at the end of the driveway. I wave to him as he walks back to the house.

"Hey Cas! How are you feeling?" Bobby pats me on the back while coming into the house.

"I am having triplets as Dean called them!"

"YOU WHAT? TRIPLETS?" Bobby hollered.

"Yes there are three babies inside me at the moment. Dean passed out from shock."

"I don't blame the idjit. That's pretty big news if you ask me."

"Have you seen my brother at all? We can't find him. And he won't answer my calls."

"Well..."

Bobby is interupted at the sound of a crashing in the living room. We (Bobby) run to the living room to see what happened.

"Gabriel? What in the hell?" Bobby runs to Gabriel's side and lifts him up onto the couch. I make my way over.

"No time!" He pants. "It's Sam. I knew he didn't breakup with me for no reason. It's a demon. Her name is Lilitu. She prays on mothers and children and suduces men in erotic dreams. She want's your baby Cas. Sam, Meg, and Crowley are going to stop her. I have to help them. I also need your help Bobby. Please. Dean can stay and take care of Cas. And Cas don't argue with me because you are in no condition to fight." the golden blonde archangel pants. His amber eyes are dull with fear. I feel sympothy for my brother. I wish I could help but he is right, I am in no condition.

"Okay Gabriel, Bobby will help you. Also it's three babies not one." I say bluntly.

"What? Triplets? That's amazing."

Gabriel grabs Bobby and flies somewhere. I am left alone in the living room. Well not really alone. I hear grunting from the couch behind me. I turn to see Dean slowly waking up.

"I had the craziest dream Cas. In it you told me we were having triplets. Crazy imagination of mine."

"That wasn't a dream Dean." I smile at him.

"It wasn't? Oh well that's great Cas, I can't wait!" He smiles back but I can tell he still needs time to deal, he just doesn't want to hurt my feelings. "Where's Bobby?"

"He's with Gabriel. Sam broke up with him because of the demon Lilitu who is trying to kill me and the babies to have you. Sam, Meg, and Crowley are trying to stop her. Gabriel and Bobby are going to help them. And you are going to stay here to protect me and the babies."

"Okay. Just promise me you will stay safe at all times. Please?"

"I will Dean! Promise!" I lean in to kiss Dean, sealing my promise.

**A/N: What pairing is better? Bobby/Crowley or Bobby/Meg. Or if you could think of anyone else who would be good for Meg let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam's POV

Crowley, Meg, and I are in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of Chicago. Crowley says that some demon of his might know the ware bouts of Lilitu. We have searched this town up and down looking for demons. Unfortunately there seems that there aren't any demons here. But we Meg said there was talk of a monster in this warehouse from the locals. We may have found our demon. Hopefully it will talk. I'm not too worried because I have two highly trained torture masters on my side.

"Moose, whore, look what I found." I used to hate it when Crowley calls me moose, but now it is almost a term of endearment. I can't say that about Meg though. Crowley found a back door leading to a basement. The floorboards squeak with every step we take. It's almost something straight out of those dumb horror movies. In the basement we find an alter drenched in blood, fresh blood. Light candles litter the top and there seems to be two pictures. I walk closer to the alter and upon closer inspection I see that the pictures are of Cas and Gabriel.

Suddenly the door at the top of the stairs slams shut. Meg flashes her eyes black. That means trouble is about to unfold. Not good. I grab for my gun but before I can fully pull it out I'm thrown against the wall and held there. Crowley is thrown next to me.

"Bloody hell. Watch the suit. I just had it dry cleaned."

Abbadon walks out from the shadows. Should have known she was here. No demon has scared me more than her. Not even Alastair. Meg throws Abbadon across the room causing her to lose her grip on me and Crowley. I charge at her with my demon knife. She throws in a good punch to my jaw but I punch her back and Crowley grabs a hold of her. I paint a devil's trap with a can of spray paint. Then I place a chair in the middle of it. We tie her down with iron chains. Crowley disappears. Just when I think he ditched us, he returns with a bag.

"What's that king?" Abbadon snorts.

"Don't recognize them? They're yours." Crowley opens the bag and reveals Abbadon's bones. He dumps them in a bucket he found lying around. Meg brings out a flame torch. I get it, they're going to burn the bones until she talks.

"I'll never tell you anything. So go ahead."

"Have it your way then!" Meg lights the torch and aims it at the bones. Abbadon screams in pain. Burns cover her body as the fire burns her bones. Her skull is next to the bucket. That will be burned after we get the information out of her.

"Now tell us where Lilitu is! And how do we kill her?" Crowley demands.

"I'll never tell you! I know that either way you'll kill me so there is no point in telling you anything.

Crowley enters the trap and slaps Abbadon while Meg burns more bones. Suddenly Abbadon breaks free and throws all of us around. The devil trap must have been broken when Crowley slapped her. I hit my head against the wall and everything goes black.

**Gabriel's POV**

I fly myself into the basement of the warehouse that Sam is in. I can't help but feel something terrible has happened. If anything happens to Sam my life is over. Sure I can bring him back but what if my brothers or sisters don't let me? As I enter the room I see Sam lying on the ground with a pool of blood around his head. Crowley and Meg are stuck in the devil's trap and Abbadon is walking over to Sam. I rush behind her and place my hand on her head, killing her. I run over to Sam and heal him. I ruffle my hands through his hair. How I have missed him! I love him more than anything in the universe. Even more than my father. I just wish Sam would have come to me than break up with me and try to take Lilitu by himself. But I guess he isn't really alone. He has Crowley and Meg on his team. At least now I know they are loyal friends. But I wonder what the real reason for Crowley helping is. What does he get out of it?

"Gabe?" Sam softly mumbles out.

"I'm here baby." I cup is face in my hands and place a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't leave me, please!"

"I won't Sammy, I promise."

**Dean's POV**

I am pacing back and forth in front of the worn out couch. Cas and Bobby are sitting on it watching me with bored expressions. But Gabriel should be back by now. I mean how long does it take? What if Sam's dead? How would I live without my brother? But surely if he was dead Gabe would bring him back right? I hope so at least.

"Sit down you damn idjit." Bobby grumbles.

"I can't Bobby you know that! What if something happened to Sammy? Huh? Then what?"

"I doubt Gabriel would let him die. And if he did I'm damn sure he would bring him back to life anyways."

"Bobby is right Dean. You should have faith in my brother." Cas offers me a small smile while his eyes plea for me to trust him. I love this angel in front of me. He is the best thing to ever happen to me. His naivety makes him adorable. I love his little half smile or the way he tilts his head to the side when he doesn't understand something or a reference goes over his head. This angel is the best angel out there and he's perfect, and most importantly, he's mine.

We hear a faint rustling of wings behind us. We turn around and we see Crowley, Meg, Gabriel, and Sam. Sam and Gabriel are holding hands so they must have rekindled their relationship. Crowley looks a Bobby. And I mean really looks at him almost as if he were looking at his soul. Crowley walks smoothly over to Bobby, grabs his face, and kisses him lightly on the lips. I feel my jaw hit the ground.

"Bobby what the hell?" I shout.

"Calm down idjit. Look Crowley is on our side. And after he gave me my soul back with the legs I sort of… wait why am I telling you idjits this."

"Bobby kissed me and he liked it!" Crowley says smugly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dean's POV

"Bobby? Really? Crowley? Of all the people you could date you chose Crowley? I mean….."

"Stop babbling you damn idjit. I'm happy and that's all that matters. I don't have to explain anything to you. It ain't your business. So stop askin'." Bobby grabs Crowley's hand and leads him to the couch. Crowley sticks his tongue out at me like the child he is.

"Okay so what did you guys find out? Hell what did you even do?" I turn towards Sam and Meg.

"We went to an abandoned warehouse in Chicago and found Abbadon. She nearly killed us all until Gabe showed up. But we didn't get any information out of her unfortunately. So we just have to do some research or find another demon to question. But we need to kill this bitch. She will destroy the order in hell. It's bad enough that somebody put Crowley in charge but it will be chaos if she's in charge. We must stop her at all costs. No matter what. She wants the baby so we need to put Cas and you Dean into the panic room." Meg seems like she actually cares about Cas. I think she used to be in love with him to be honest. If I wasn't dating Cas she probably would be. But I'm glad he's mine.

"Well that's just great. But we can't kill it until we know how to kill it. And I think that Cas and I should live in the panic room for a while. Just until you guys kill Lilitu." I am so sick and tired of all these sons a bitches always trying to kill who I keep close to my heart. Why is it that they always wanna screw my family over? It's not fair God damnit.

"Dean, that's a good idea." Sam finally speaks up.

"Yeah Sammy! And just why the hell didn't you speak up? Huh? I would have helped. So would Gabriel and Bobby!" My eyes express all of my anger and I can feel my skin on fire.

"We found Abbadon's alter. She had pictures of Cas and Gabe and she was going to use witchcraft to kill them both. Also that day that I broke up with Gabe, Lilitu came to me and told me that I had to get Gabe out of the way or else she was going to kill us all. And I was trying to protect you, Cas, the baby, Bobby, and Gabe. I'm so sorry Dean for wanting to protect you."

"It's actually babies. As in three." Cas pipes in.

"What? You guys are having triplets? That's amazing."

"Yes that is amazing." Meg says almost in a sad voice. Cas notices the hurt in her voice.

"I will be back." Cas wobbles out of the room.

"Okay terminator." I chuckle to myself.

**Cas's POV**

"Samandiriel. Please come down here brother. A friend of mine is lonely." I prays to Samandiriel. Soon I hear the flutter of wings. Samandiriel is behind me.

"What is it brother? What friend of yours is lonely?"

"Meg. She wants to date me but I am in love with Dean. Perhaps you could go on a date with her. She is a demon but she won't hurt you. I am also pregnant with triplets."

"Congratulations brother. As for the demon I will accompany her on a date if she wishes. But only if you promise she is as good as you say she is."

"I promise." I shake hands with Samandiriel sealing my promise.

**Dean's POV**

Cas wobbles back into the room with…. Samandiriel in tow. What the hell is Alfie doing here?

"Cas? Baby, what is Alfie doing here?"

"I wish for him to take Meg on a date. She seems very lonely." Cas states bluntly. Sam, Gabriel, Bobby, and Crowley all leave the room. Only Alfie, Meg, Cas, and I are in the room now.

"Uhh. Right Cas. Babe I'll just be in the other room."

I head towards the living room. Bobby is scanning his shelves for a book. He pulls one out and opens to a random page. He flips a little and then stops.

"I've got something. Listen to this. _'An amulet inscribed with the initials of the three Magi—Caspar, Melchior, and Balthasar— is said to protect children from Lilin and Lilith. __**(See note below for reference)**__._"

"That's genius. Bobby do you have an amulet that I could use for Cas?"

"Yeah here you go. Idjit."

"Thanks Bobby. You're the best!" I tell him.

"So what do you think Cas was doing trying to set Alfie and Meg up?" Crowley asks.

"Meg's in love with Cas but she can't have him and I think Cas feels bad so he is trying to give her someone else to love. I hope it works. She kind of deserves it." I say. I know Crowley and Meg probably still hate each other but they are going to be seeing a lot of each other and I just hope that they can get along.

**A/N: the book reference is from ****The Supernatural Book of Monsters, Spirits, Demons, and Ghouls ****by Alex Irvine. I did not come up with it just so I don't get sued. Apparently Lilitu and Lilith are the same person/demon thing but for the story Lilitu is Lilith's daughter. Hope you enjoyed this story and thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed it. Baby names will be out soon. Love you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a shout out to XxZessxX for being the person to review the most. I love having all of you being a part of my story. Anyways thank you to everyone who has reviewed! This chapter is set 3 months after the last chapter so Cas is 6 months pregnant and I will finally reveal the babies names. On with the babies!**

Chapter 10

Dean's POV

"I can't believe we haven't heard anything in months. I mean really?" I pace my bedroom while Castiel looks on from his seat on the edge of the bed. Cas is now six months pregnant. Cas told me he can now tell the babies' genders.

"Dean, we will find her. And for right now I have this amulet protecting me. Also we have an archangel, three hunters, a demon, and the king of Hell protecting me as well. You need to stop worrying for a while. Dean we are having children. This stress isn't good for them. Also don't you want to know what they are?" Cas pouts knowing that I can't resist his pout.

"Okay Cas what are our children?" A small smile spreads along my face. I feel giddy.

"One boy and two girls." Cas beams. I can't believe I'm have a boy and two little girls. "Dean, I think our little boy should be Robert John Winchester."

"Perfect Cas. I love you so much. What about our daughters? I sort of want to have a daughter Samantha after my brother."

"How about Samantha Jo and Mary Gabriella Winchester. Gabriella after Gabriel, Mary after your mom, and Jo after Jo." Tears form in my eyes. I have the most perfect man in front of me and he's all mine. I am proud to be the father of his children.

"It's perfect Cas." Cas gets up and wipes the tears off of my face. There is a knock at the door. "Come in!" Sam opens the door and walks in.

"I heard Cas say you know the genders of the babies. Can I know?"

"Of course Sam! Cas and I present to you Robert John, Samantha Jo, and Mary Gabriella Winchester." The tears start to fall again from my eyes leaving tear tracks on my cheeks. I look at Sam and he too has tears coming down his face.

"I'm so happy and proud of you Dean!" Sam envelops me in a bear hug. I hug him back just as tightly.

Gabriel's POV

I just got back from the jewelry store. I bought Sam a male engagement ring. It's a silver band with the infinity symbol on it. I plan to ask Sam to marry me today. I hope he says yes. I know we just got back together but the fact that he broke up with me to protect me made me realize that he truly loves me. He most likely will say yes. Currently, I am in the living room of Bobby's house. I hear Sam thump down the stairs. I can tell it's him because he has the heaviest footsteps. Probably because he's a giant.

"Babe! You'll never guess what!"

"What?" I notice tear tracks on his beautiful, masculine face, but he is smiling like he is happy. I'm confused.

"Dean and Cas are having a boy and two girls. They're names are Robert John, Samantha Jo, and Mary Gabriella." That explains why he was crying. He was so happy he cried tears of joy.

"That's amazing!" I am so proud of my little brother.

"I can't wait to have children! Imagine us as parents?"

"Yeah….wait what?" Sam wants to have children with us. I guess now would be the perfect time to propose.

"Yeah it will be great!" He looks at me and smiles and my heart melts a little more. I get down on one knee, grab his left hand in my hand, and pull the box out from my pants. Sam gasps as he realizes what I am doing.

"Samuel Winchester, I have loved you since the first time I say you. From the moment I saw you I wanted to taste your sweet lips, touch your incredible body, but most importantly I wanted you. You thought I was joking when I asked you on a date and you thought I was a human eating pagan trickster. I was so happy when you agreed. Witness protection be damned. I would let the whole world burn if that's what it takes to be with you. I want to start a family with you Sam. I love you will all my heart. Sam, will you do the honor of marrying me?" Tears fall down my face as I speak from my heart.

"YES! YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" Sam picks me up and crushes his lips to mine. I wrap my legs around his waist. I pull away just to slide the ring on his finger. I hear clapping coming from the doorway. Sam turns us around and we see Dean, Cas, Bobby, Crowley, Meg, and Samandiriel standing there smiling at us. I have never felt so happy in my entire existence. How is it possible that this man makes me feel things that I was created not to feel? I feel like the luckiest guy ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cas' POV

Even though I am only six months pregnant, I know that the babies will be coming soon. Angel pregnancy is shorter than the average human's pregnancy. I don't really know how to tell Dean this. Speaking of Dean, I have not seen him in a week. And I know that he is not on a hunt, or a hunt for Lilitu. I wonder what he is up to. I hear the front door slam shut and Dean runs up to me with a large grin on his face. I wonder what has gotten into him.

"Baby, I have a huge surprise for you. C'mon! You have to come with me." He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the front door that he came through only moments before. Dean leads me to the impala and puts me in the passenger seat. He climbs into the driver's seat and takes off. We go about a mile down the road and he stops in front of a big house. I don't remember this house being here.

"Dean, what are we doing here?" I ask him. He just smiles at me.

"Welcome to our new home Cas!" We walk into the house. It has a spacious living room, a big kitchen, dining room, and a bathroom. He leads me up the stairs. The first room he takes me to is a light blue room with a green tree on the wall and two white cribs with pink and lime green sheets and blankets. Over one of the cribs there is a pink 'M' for Mary and lime green 'S' for Samantha. It has a white changing table with a pink pad for the girls, a white couch like rocking chair with a pink and green pillow on it. There is a small walk-in closet next to the changing table. There is a small dresser with four draws with a green lamp on it. The room even has a pink rug on top of the hardwood floor. The room is absolutely breath taking. Tears form in my eyes. This must be why I haven't seen Dean in a week. He hugs me tightly from behind with his hands on my belly.

"It's perfect Dean! The girls will love it." He grabs my hand and leads me to another room. This room has powder blue walls with a giant 'R' on the wall. There is a dark brown wooden crib with blue and white sheets and blankets. Across from the crib is a changing table the same color wood as the crib and a blue pad. Next to the changing table is another small four draw dresser. In the corner next to the crib is a dark wood rocking chair with white padding and blue pillows. Next to the changing table just like the girls room is a small walk-in closet. On the floor is a blue rug on top of the hardwood floor. I feel more tears filling my eyes. Dean just leads me to another room. This must be our bedroom. In the middle of the room is a light wood framed king size bed with a dark green comforter and pillows. There are also white pillows. Next to the bed on either side are light wood night tables with green lamps on each one. A phone is on the left one. Across the room are two light wood dressers, a long one and a tall one. Over the tall one there is a TV mounted on the wall. Over the long one there is a light wood mirror. Next to the bed there are two doors. One leads to a bathroom. The other leads to a huge walk-in closet. I can't believe Dean did all this. Especially for me. I can't believe we are going to have a family. I have always wondered what having children was like. Nothing could ever make me happier than Dean or the children.

"Dean this house is absolutely beautiful." He doesn't say anything just hugs me again. This is one of the many reasons why I love Dean Winchester. He has such a big heart and I'm glad he's mine. I would die for him. I have died for him. I hope to someday marry him. I doubt we will have more children but you never know.

Dean and I walk back down the stairs into the living room. The living room has a fireplace with a TV mounted over it and two white couches. I am surprised to see everyone there with gift bags in blue and pink. They all have smiles on their faces.

"What's going on Dean? Is it customary to bring gifts to one's new home?" I am confused.

"Cas, this is your baby shower. They all brought gifts for the babies."

"Oh! Well that is very nice of all of you!"

"Cas sit!" Sam tells me. I take a seat on one of the couches. It is very comfortable. Sam hands me a blue bag first. The tag reads it is from Sam and Gabriel. I open the bag. This must be a gift for Robert. I pull out a tiny leather jacket, a pair of jeans, blue and white onesies, and an amulet just like Dean's. I look at Dean who has taken a seat next to me. He smiles at Sam.

"Thank you Sam and Gabriel. I love these gifts." I smile at them. Gabriel now hands me a large pink bag. This must be for the girls. Inside I find four pairs of leggings, two pink and two white, with matching dresses, again two pink and two white, many bows in all different colors, onesies in many different colors, jeans, more dresses in purple, yellow, blue, and lime green. "Thank you again! I love all of them!"

"Thanks Sammy and Gabe, we really appreciate them." Dean puts his arm around my shoulders and kisses my forehead. Meg hands me a pink bag. In it are more onesies in pink and purple, two leather jackets, tee-shirts, and socks. She hands me a blue bag and in it are some more boy clothes. Both gifts are from her and Samandiriel. I'm glad that they are dating. Meg deserves happiness too. They have been dating for three months now. They do make a cute couple.

"Thank you so much Meg and Samandiriel! I love them!" I smile at them and Meg beams at me while Samandiriel holds her hand. Bobby and Crowley hand me a giant white bag. Inside the bag are diapers, white onesies, bottles, formula, baby's first aid kit, wipes, and a trucker's cap for Robert. He will be a mini Bobby for sure in that. "Thank you Bobby and Crowley!" I get up and hug everyone as my eyes let some tears fall. I swear my hormones have made me cry a lot. I just can't wait to see my babies. And I bet no one else can either.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bobby's POV

Three o'clock in the morning. Balls. I've been up all night doing research on this damn demon. All I got was a whole lot of jack with a side of squat. These damn demons. Always messing about. Wait! What's this.

"_Lilitu_

_Lilitu. Lilitu est filia Lamia. Daemones in hominibus id solum, qui sunt in sanguine tuo interficerent eam. Dæmonium occidit sanguine omnium daemonum."_

Translation: Lilitu. Lilitu is the daughter of Lilith. Humans with demonic powers that lay in thy blood are the only ones who can kill her. Demon blood kills all demons.

Balls. I know what this means, and they ain't gonna like it. Dean ain't gone like it. Sam's been dry for almost a year now. I hasn't had any since he got back from that cage. Last time he had drank demon blood, it almost killed both him and his brother. Dean don't like it when Sam has it in his system. I yawn. I'm so tired right now. I'm just gone call it a night. I head up the stairs to my room. I find Crowley already in the bed staring at me. We have been together since he gave me back my legs. I know we didn't really act like it. Especially when he didn't wanna give me back my soul. But somehow we just clicked I guess. He's good when he wants to be. He doesn't tell anybody but he can't wait to act like a grandparent to Dean and Cas' babies. I think Crowley regrets hating his son and vice versa. Must have been awful to go through life knowing that your only son hates your guts. I take off my shirt and jeans leaving me in just my boxers. I crawl into the bed. Immediately Crowley snuggles into my side throwing his arm over my stomach. I never pictured myself snuggling. Much less with a demon. I look down at him and notice he's staring at me. He just leans up and kisses me sweetly on the lips. I kiss back just as passionately. I do love him, even if he is a demon. He pulls away and rests his head on my chest and closes his eyes, falling asleep. I too, succumb to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dean's POV

"BOBBY WHAT THE HELL?" I shout at him.

"Calm down idjit. I told you I don't like this as much as you do but it gotta be done." Bobby just told me that the only way to kill Lilitu is the same way we killed Lilith. Mean Sam has to drink demon blood. A lot of it too. I don't want Sammy to have to do this.

"No just no!"

"Dean I think it's my choice. Look I appreciate that you care but if it's going to save Cas and _your _children then I think it needs to be done. I have to do this Dean. Please let me do this."

"No! Sam we can't keep doing this to you. You can't keep doing this to yourself. Look at what happened the last time when famine rolled into town."

"Dean, I'm doing it and you're not going to stop me."

"Dean, I hate to say this but I agree with Sam. And you know I love him more than life itself. I need him to make it out of this alive. So let him Dean. Please?" Gabriel begs me. As long as Gabriel promises to take care of him I suppose it's okay.

"Fine."

Gabriel flies out of the room with a whoosh.

"Ah!" Cas bends over holding his stomach. I run over to him, pick him up, and plop him on the couch.

"Cas, baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing just they started to kick." He puts my hand over his stomach and suddenly I feel a sharp kick onto my hand. Cas bends over in pain again. But I can tell it isn't from the kicks.

"Cas what's wrong? Please tell me!" I beg him.

"They're coming! THE BABIES ARE COMING!" Cas is crying out now. How the Hell are they even going to get out.

"Samandiriel do you know how to do this?" I shout to him. I grab a hold of Cas' hand and squeeze.

"No Dean I am afraid not. Call Gabriel!"

"Gabriel you son of a bitch get your ass here! Cas is having the babies right the fuck now!" I yell towards the ceiling. Gabriel swooshes into the room.

"Okay quick grab a knife and some dental floss and some whiskey. I need to perform a C-section."

**A/N: Will Cas and the babies make it or will disaster strike?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sam's POV

After Gabriel shooed us out of the room, Bobby, Crowley, Meg, Samandiriel and I are waiting in the kitchen. We can hear Cas' screams coming from the study which is closed off to everyone except for Cas, Dean, and Gabriel. I can only imagine what Cas is going through. I'm glad I'll never have to do it. Bobby is suddenly flung across the room, his back hitting the counter. I turn just to see Lilitu come through the door. I throw the demon knife at her and it hits her chest. But it does nothing. Meg comes into my line of vision first. I grab another knife and cut Meg's arm open. She gasps as the blade cuts her. I start to drink her blood. When I think I've had enough I face Lilitu and close my eyes. I raise my hand and focus on killing her. When I reopen my eyes I can tell they are black. Like a demon's. Lilitu starts to wail in pain. Bright light comes from her. Then her body slumps to the ground. Dead. Dean opens the door.

"The hells going on in here?"

"Sam here just amped up and killed Lilitu." Meg tells him.

"Oh God! Sam are you okay? Did you drink blood?" Dean runs over to me. He pats me on the back.

"Dean look, I'm fine. Just lock me in the panic room until I detox." I give him a lopsided grin to which he grins back.

"Well first I want you to be the first one to see your nieces and nephew. You deserve it considering you just saved their lives." Dean grabs me by the arm and pulls me into the study. Once in the room Dean picks up a pink bundle. He hands me the baby girl. "Samantha Jo meet your uncle Sam. He will be the best uncle to you and we are all very lucky to have him." I feel tears prickle my eyes. I have never been this happy. Cas is holding Mary and Dean is holding Robert. I look down at the tiny baby in my arms. She has the same sandy brown hair Dean has. Her pink face and cute button nose make her adorable. Her eyes pop open, exposing vibrant blue eyes. I am shocked to see the intensity of her eyes. She's absolutely beautiful. Then, she smiles at me and my heart melts. Tears fall from my eyes and onto her chubby cheeks. We rotate the babies and next in my arms is Robert. He has Cas' hair and Dean's emerald eyes. His nose is pointer like Cas' and Dean's mouth. He is one handsome baby! Girls will be all over him. Just as they were on Dean. Cas hands me Mary and takes Robert. Mary is different. Mary is a blonde. Just like my mom. Perhaps that's why they named her Mary. She has blue green eyes and a small nose and small mouth. Her cheeks are chubby but not as chubby as Samantha's. These babies are truly the most beautiful babies I have ever seen. Mary smiles up at me as if she knows what I'm saying. But then again she might. She is half angel after all. I can't wait to someday have children of my own.

"Dean, Cas, they are absolutely perfect!" I look up and they too are crying.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter takes place 3 months after chapter 14.**

Chapter 15

Dean's POV

I can't believe it has been three months since my babies were born. Cas and I finally moved into our house. It really feels like home now. I haven't had a house since I was four years old. And the good thing about my house is that it's only a mile away from Bobby. Everyone else is still there too. Though Sam said he wants to buy the house next to mine for him and Gabe. I can't wait for their wedding. They said they want it in July. I don't know why but they chose that month. Cas comes down the stairs. He just put the babies to bed. He plops down on the couch, exhausted. I didn't know he could even get exhausted. He lays his head down on my shoulder. I place a kiss in his mop of hair. Man do I love him.

"Cas."

"Hm." He's falling asleep.

"I love you."

"I love you too Dean." Cas falls asleep. I lean my head onto his head and fall into a deep sleep.

**XXXXXX**

**2 hours later**

I wake to a burning sensation on my chest. But only in a small place on my chest. I look down and see my amulet. Wait. My amulet is burning. Then that means….

**A/N: I hate to do this but….. I'm ending this here! I feel like this is a good place to leave this story. But… do not cry because I am writing a sequel that should be up in a few hours. So don't worry! **


	16. Author's Note (DON'T IGNORE)

**A/N: okay sequel is up! It's called 'The Winchester Curse'! Let's hope we can make it as great as Baby Winchester! So let's light this candle. Now go read it!**


End file.
